


Haunted

by LookingForDroids



Series: Microfiction and Drabbles [4]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForDroids/pseuds/LookingForDroids
Summary: What happened to the old you when you became the new you?
Series: Microfiction and Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922818
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chillydown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillydown/gifts).



Melanie wonders if there’s a ghost out there with her face.

She looks like a ghost, a little, with that smear of blood beneath one eye. She’s gaunter than she was, and it feels, when she makes herself think about it, like the woman that came back from the trainyard is almost her, but never quite.

Just as well, with monsters everywhere. She walked home slow tonight through darkened streets – not hunting, never that – and a crawling fungal figure with almost-human eyes tried to jump her on the way. 

She wonders if there’s a ghost out there with its face.


End file.
